


room 206

by sakusabot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Childhood Trauma, Classical Music, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High School, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Musicians, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Piano, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Violins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusabot/pseuds/sakusabot
Summary: he grabs two blueberries up to his eyes and mocked him.“Blah blah blah, ma name is omikun and ‘m mean.”Kiyoomi tried to hold back his laugh but failed. Both the raven harried and the bleached haired started laughing. A few moments later they were both trying to catch blueberries in their mouths, Kiyoomi threw one in the air and caught it with his mouth. As for Atsumu he was struggling, he threw one in the air but it ended up poking his eye, Kiyoomi laughed at him and Atsumu pouted.“Yer a meanie.”“I know.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let me just throw this at you and leave

Sometimes loving a person isn't so bad.

\--  
Now playing: Claire De Lune  
\--  
As Kiyoomi sets foot in front of his new school, he takes a deep breath making a small warm cloud come out of his mouth, through his mask. ‘Lets just hope people leave me alone.’ with soft piano music playing through his earbuds coming from one ear to the next, a small vibration catches his attention.

Komori  
| hey kiyoomi! Are you at school already? Because i don't see you anywhere, you better not leave me alone on your first day here >:((

He lets out a sigh and waits five seconds before messaging him back.

Me  
| I’m at the front entrance 

Kiyoomi puts his phone back in his pocket and proceeds to wait for his quite annoying cousin. After what seemed like twenty minutes, his cousin arrived.

“Heyy! How've you been saku?” 

“I've been fine, now let's go inside. I'm freezing.” 

His cousin looks at the violin case in Kiyoomi’s hand and looks back at him.

“So you brought your violin?”

“Stop asking questions, let's hurry inside. Like I said I'm freezing.”

Komori laughs “okay okay, geez.” They both proceed to step inside, Kiyoomi lets out an uncomfortable sigh, seeing that the school is crowded with unknown people he feels an urge to puke and go back outside in the cold. Komori looks at him.

“Oh right, you have that thing.”

“Just tell me where my classroom is so i can get away from here as fast as possible.”

“Right, follow me!”  
\--

At the age of six was when kiyoomis parents gave him a violin, since he had nothing to do, he would get private lessons and sometimes he would teach himself, he seemed happy ever since that he continued to improve more and more. Knowing that their son can get them places, they signed him up for a tournament, he was one of the final contestants, when playing on stage his passion got the best of him and the string snapped. That night his parents yelled at him and locked him up in his room for winning third place, soon after that kiyoomi refused to play the violin on stage again.  
\--

Komori  
| heyyyy! can you wait for me a bit :D im taking longer than expected, soo don't leave yett explore the school and meet me at the entrance in a bit, cyaa! ;P

Kiyoomi sighed, ‘might as well see if this place has music rooms i can practice in’ kiyoomi puts his phone back in his pocket and starts walking around.

\--  
Now playing: Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso  
\--

“Oi Samu what the hell?!”

“I told ya i was goin’ to leave later than expected, calm yer ass and go do somethin’ productive while i do work, don't leave without me, ya understan’?”

“ i understan’, mom.”

“Im not yer mom, im yer brother.”

“Yer right, that's an insult ta mom.”

“I should've ate ya in the wo-”

Atsumu hangs up and soon after he starts to snicker. He puts his airpods on and starts to walk towards one of the music rooms to continue practicing the piano.  
He enters the room to see someones already there, as atsumu was about to leave to find another room, he hears the raven haired person starting to play what seemed like a violin. Atsumu slowly steps back and hides behind the door with only a bit open so he can see and hear the person on the other side. 

The sounds of an enchanting violin fill the room with each sound played by the violin. Atsumu can feel all the emotions behind it, he felt sadness, sorrow, passion and a small bit of pain. He thought to himself ‘what has this person been through?’ he felt the urge to get up and play the piano right next to the raven haired boy, ‘oh to play wit ‘im’ he just stared at him, his back was turned against him so he could barely see him, he couldn’t take it anymore, the urge to play with him is at its peak. He opens the door silently and proceeds to walk quietly towards the piano, trying not to disturb the raven haired boy, when he sits down on the chair in front of the piano, he starts playing, ‘Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso, ya i hear’ this before’ surprisingly the raven haired boy didn't flinch at the presence of a random piano playing, they both just continued to play with each other, it’s like they both can't feel their presence, their only motive is playing whatever instrument they have in front of them.   
As Atsumu continues playing he can't help but look at the corner of his eye, to him the raven haired boy looked beautiful, as if he was a beautiful swine, his pretty dark stormy eyes, smooth and pale skin, thick eyebrows, slim fingers, gorgeous looking curls that perfectly fell on his face and of course his two beautiful moles above one of his eyebrows. ‘He’s perfect.’ 

Atsumu felt a shiver go down his back, as if someone was inspecting him, but he shrugged it off, Atsumu didn't need a music sheet since he remembered his father made him practice this song for a long time nonstop, turns out it was just his father's favourite song. Atsumus fingers slid across the black and white keys, never missing a beat, Atsumu can feel the violinist become much more faster by the second, but Atsumu always caught up, he can feel the tension in the room, so Atsumu decided to start taking this serious as he can feel the violinist stares, they both made eye contact, neither one of them missing a beat, they both just looked at each other, waiting for one of them to look away, Atsumu was the first to look away.

The tension in the air seemed unbreathable, they both tried to over power the other with their sound, the raven haired boy just walked around the piano staring at Atsumu while playing the violin. Atsumu just continued playing, seeming unbothered but in reality he's very uncomfortable, ‘does he think ‘m weird? Does he think ma hairs too messy?’ Atsumu tried to hide his uncomfortable look but it seemed like the violinist caught on and stopped circling him, instead he stood right next to him which did not help Atsumu at all. They both can feel the tension now, how aggressive the air feels, how much this room is overflooded with passion, it was like none of them were even breathing, it's like the only thing in their mind was just the music. Just as atsumu had his solo in the song, he can feel the stare the raven haired boy gave him, it felt like a knife in his chest, its like he was waiting for him to mess up the small solo he had, but Atsumu wanted to prove him wrong, Atsumu kept pressed the right keys very swiftly, both black and white keys making a sound which made the room seem tense, they both knew that there's no stopping now, both of them were riled up, not wanting to stop, he looked at the raven haired boy as a sign that its about to be his turn, they both looked back at their instrument and played, they played as if there was no tomorrow, they played as if this is a war between both the pianist and the violinist. As if this war was to decide whether or not they live or die, at this point Atsumu wasn't breathing, neither one of them were, it was like there was no oxygen for them to breathe. Atsumu lowed his piano so the raven haired boy can do his own solo, he can feel the boy smirk, which made Atsumu a bit mad considering the fact that it was just a tiny solo, he turned around and saw the raven haired boy play, his fingers swaying nicely as he swiftly moves them to make sounds, sounds that sound like heaven itself, god he looked so amazing, his curly hair moving as he changes his fingers positions to make a sound to match the last.

Atsumu goes back to his senses and starts preparing for his part. As the raven haired boy started to finish up his solo he went a bit fast before slowing down completely, then speeding up, which Atsumu was prepared for. Knowing the song, Atsumu knew what was going to happen next so he did his little solo again, he didn't mess up, he heard a little chuckle which brought Atsumu’s feelings to a boil, they both continued to fight for dominance, each string played, each piano key pressed, it felt so unreal, the battle was aggressive, they kept playing, Atsumu can feel the end, the violinist continued to speed up and so did Atsumu, just as they played the ending both their music sounds became louder and louder, they both looked at each other, sweat going down their faces, it was clear that both of them were tired, but not one of them wanted to show it. They both played their last tune before looking at each other again, they were both out of breath. Atsumu stood up and walked towards the raven haired boy. Just as he was about to say something when he was interrupted by a voice.

“Kiyoomi are you in here?-”

An awkward silence filled the room, both of them were out of breath, they both had their hair messed up and their clothes were also messed up which gave komori the wrong idea of what happened in that room and slowly closed the door. Atsumu and the raven haired boy both looked at each other, trying to comprehend what just happened.

“Sooo ya come here often” 

“I attend this school.”

“Oh ya do?”

“Yes.”

Atsumu rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“What's yer name?” 

The raven haired boy looks at him and sighs. He mumbles his name, atsumu couldn't hear him right but he can only make up the word ‘omi’.

“Well hiya omi-omi, ‘m Miya Atsumu!” he lets out his hand for a hand shake but the raven haired looks at him in disgust.

“I said Sakusa Kiyoomi, please never use that nickname ever again and I'm not a fan of hand shakes, or physical contact for that matter.”

“Well then, wanna be friends?”

Kiyoomi just looks at him and sighs again.

“Fine.”

Atsumu gave him a fox-like smile, he was about to give him a hug when he stopped himself.

“Oh right, no physical contact.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter, its just both dorks being soft for eachother

\--

It's been a whole week since that incident occurred, kiyoomi has been bugged by that same boy ever since then.

“Omiiiii omiiii, please be my violinisttttt!”

“Please leave me alone, miya.”

“Not till ya agree!”

Kiyoomi sighed, praying that one day this smug fox boy would just leave him alone for five minutes at least. It's already a pain that atsumu changed his classes to be with him, kiyoomi still wonders how the hell he did that. Atsumu rests his face on his hand.

“Omi kun, ya know that yer gonna have ta agree one day.”

“You’re a pain, miya”

“Ouch! Words hurt ya know!”

Kiyoomi sighed again, he just wanted a normal peaceful lunch for once in a while but it's clear that'll never happen with this fox boy around. As kiyoomi opens his bento box, he looks up to see the pianist drooling at the sight of the perfectly placed food in front of him. Knowing that he’ll probably ask for some, kiyoomi sighs for the third time and starts putting half of his lunch in one container. He shoves the container of food at him.

“Here, I didn't see you take out your lunch so I assume you didn't bring any, I don't want you on an empty stomach.”

As Atsumu tries to process everything, he grabs the container and blots out of the classroom. Kiyoomi just sits there, thinking ‘what the hell is he on?’ and starts eating his food peacefully.

\--

“Samu!” he yells as he tries to find his brother, seeing that he literally looks like a tomato after what kiyoomi did. Osamu tries to pertain that he doesn't know him, even though they both technically look the same. As Atsumu runs up to him he starts yelling different things all at once, he was talking too fast for Osamu to understand. Osamu clapped his hands to get his brothers attention. 

“Woah woah slow down.”

Atsumu takes a deep breath.

“He gave me his lunch!” he says as he points at the container. “Well technically half.”

“Didya say thanks? Or did ya freak out and ran here as soon as he gave it ta ya?” 

“Well-”

“Tsumu you dumb ass, well might as well eat it now, its not like yer ever gettin’ another chance of tryin’ his food.”

Atsumu nods in agreement and starts chowing down the food, savoring every moment. As Atsumu finishes the last bite he looks at his brother.

“Well?”

“It's better than yer cookin’, samu.”

“Gee, thanks fer tellin’ me that.”

“No problem, well i should get goin’, cya later samu!”

“Stop yellin’, yer attractin’ attention.”

“What can i say? ‘m just too handsome to not attract attention” he flips his imaginary hair and skips away. Osamu sighs

“What am i goin’ to do with ‘im.”

\--

Kiyoomi looks up at the door as a familiar fox boy returns with an empty container. He walks up to him, maybe it was just him but it seemed like he was red as a tomato. As Atsumu places down the container on his desk, he looks at kiyoomi and smiles.

“That was some good food! Ya think ya can make me some next time?”

Kiyoomi glares at him like he just said ‘i just murdered 15 people.’ Atsumu starts regretting he ever said that and backed away one step. Kiyoomi sighed for the fourth time.

“Fine.” 

Atsumu lets out a smile 

“Yay!”

As Atsumu starts celebrating, kiyoomi can feel a smile coming to him. He stops himself and looks at the smiling boy in front of him.

“Go back to your or I'll start giving you rocks in your bento box instead of normal food.”

“Okay okay, geez.” he lets out a laugh, Kiyoomi lets out a small chuckle, only loud enough for him to only hear.

\--

“Omikunn!” 

“What do you want?”

“We should walk home together!”

“Osamu went with suna again, didn't he?”

“Well-”

“Fine.”

“Yay!”

Atsumu runs up to him and they continue to walk. Atsumu can feel the awkward tension so he decides to do something. He takes out his airpods and puts one in, he offers the other one to kiyoomi who declines.

“Don't worry i cleaned them!”

“I don't trust you.”

“Oh come on, omi omi. Just put it on!”

Kiyoomi grabs the airpod and puts it on. Atsumu smiles and puts on a song. They continue walking.

\--  
Now playing: feels like we only go backwards  
\--

The whole walk both Kiyoomi and Atsumu were only talking about how Kiyoomi should/shouldn't be Atsumus violinist for the winter auditions, like Kiyoomi just transferred to his school a week ago, give him a break.

After a few minutes of arguing, they finally have to split paths. As Kiyoomi gives him back his airpod, they both say their goodbyes.

“Well cya, omi omi!”

“Bye, miya.”

As Kiyoomi walked towards his house, he thought to himself ‘well now that i think about it, he isn't that bad.’

\--

“Omii! Good mornin’!”

“Good morning, miya.”

Atsumu gives him a warm smile as he takes his seat in front of Kiyoomi. 

“So didya change yer mind yet?”

“No.” 

“Aw but why omiii?”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Is it cause of yer nickname?”

“No.”

“Then i wont stop till ya say yes!”

Kiyoomi looks at him in disbelievement, it's almost like Atsumu is just a kid in a high schoolers body. Hes always bothering him with be my violinist this and be my violinist. The amount of times Kiyoomi wanted to just shove his violin down his throat. ‘Might as well overcome your fear now’ he thought to himself.

“Fine.” 

Atsumu looks at him, choking on his saliva. 

“Wait really?!”

“Yes.”

Atsumu gives him a big smile before celebrating. He's such a kid, it's cute. Kiyoomi snaps out of it, what is he even saying? Him? In love with the smug, annoying Atsumu? Psh never. Never in a million years.

\--  
Now playing: blueberry eyes   
\--

It's been a week since Kiyoomi agreed to become his violinist for the winter auditions, ever since then, him and Atsumu have been practicing the song provided to them by the committee of the audition. Everyday after school they meet in the same music room, the music room they met in, room 206. 

Kiyoomi opens the door and meets eyes with Atsumu. Atsumu gives him a smile and a gesture to sit right next to him on the floor. 

“Don't worry, I cleaned up the floor.”

Kiyoomi sits right next to him, he's gotten comfortable with Atsumu so it's common that he sits closely next to him. Atsumu takes out a container full of blueberries and strawberries. He opens it and offers Kiyoomi some. Normally he would decline but today he felt warm inside so he grabbed a blueberry. They both started talking about how they should practice and how Kiyoomi should come over to his house some time, of course being the germaphobe he is, he declined. Still bugging Kiyoomi about he should come over since his parents have been asking who this ‘omi’ person is, he grabs two blueberries up to his eyes and mocked him.

“Blah blah blah, ma name is omikun and ‘m mean.”

Kiyoomi tried to hold back his laugh but failed. Both the raven harried and the bleached haired started laughing. A few moments later they were both trying to catch blueberries in their mouths, Kiyoomi threw one in the air and caught it with his mouth. As for Atsumu he was struggling, he threw one in the air but it ended up poking his eye, Kiyoomi laughed at him and Atsumu just pouted. 

“Yer a meanie.”

“I know.”

After they finished, they went back to practicing and after that they decided to go home for now. Like always they walked home listening to music together, either ranting about something random or walking in silence with only the sound of the music going into their ears. Atsumu breathes on his hands, trying to warm them down. Kiyoomi looks at him.

“You want me to warm them for you?”

Atsumu, now looking like a tomato, nods his head thinking that they're about to hold hands. Kiyoomi tells him to put his hands out, so that's what Atsumu does. Kiyoomi slaps his hands so hard that Atsumu yelps in pain.

“Ouch! What was that fer?!”

“You told me to warm them down, so I did.”

“I thought ya were goin’ to hold ma hand, ya dummy.” 

Atsumu, now red like a red bright light, covers his mouth, regretting everything he said, he just wants to disappear and never reappear again. Kiyoomi just looks at him.

“Well you could have said so.”

Kiyoomi grabs his hand and holds it, it's cold yet so soft. Inside of Kiyoomi he's freaking out, is this a dream or is he actually holding Atsumus hand? Kiyoomi continues walking, trying his hardest not to show how red he actually is. The whole walk was silent, he could feel Atsumus stare, ‘has he been actually staring at me for the past five minutes?’ Kiyoomi feels a vibration in his pocket. He takes it out, it's his mother, Kiyoomi declines the call and puts his phone back in his pocket. It's gotten colder over the years, falls about to end and winter is near. 

“Hey miya?”

“Huh? Oh um yea?”

“Can i come over to your house for a bit?” 

Atsumu looks at him in shock and nods, smiling.

“Sure ya can come over, 'll tell ma parents yer coming over!” 

Atsumu grabs his phone and starts typing with his one free hand.

“There! Now let's hurry to ma house before it gets to cold!” 

Atsumu drags Kiyoomi over to his house, all Kiyoomi can think at this point is how cute he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just noticed how bad i write atsumus accent :(

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes, also my horrible grammar and writing-


End file.
